


The Founders Rebirth

by Stil2Ski



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stil2Ski/pseuds/Stil2Ski
Summary: The Founders who had built Hogwarts have been reburned in new young bodies to face against the Dark Lord Voldemort. (Sorry bad at summarizing but the story is better... hopefully).





	1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chapter in Founders Rebirth and it better explains what is to come. Hope You enjoy.

*All credits go to J.K. Rowling for her respective characters and the world of Harry Potter but the basis of this story alongside my own personal characters belong to me.*

 

Chapter 1: The Beginning

 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the most famous school in Britain known for the great witches and wizards it produces. But it wasn’t always like this - it all began with four friends who wanted a place to teach the children of Britain magic without the fear of being persecuted by muggles.

The group of friends held their own characteristics and values but magic had united them all, in the face of an enemy. With the witch trials on the horizon in the muggle world, it brought fear and distrust within the magical community.

This had brought a division within the wizarding world on how to handle this situation without there being any more bloodshed. It led to an opposition occurring in the group with allowing muggleborn students to Hogwarts. Disputes became more frequent until they came to an agreement on allowing them in, when things have settled. But the damage has already been done and the friendship they once had was only a faded memory. Tension among the Founders heightened as the Witch Trials continued.

With the continuation of the Witch Trials, some witches and wizards began to grow resentment and hatred towards those without magic.

The divide of the Founders created houses in order to ally itself with those who held similar beliefs and values. It included Hufflepuff for the kind and hardworking, Gryffindor for the brave and chivalry, Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious, and Ravenclaw for those of wit and acceptance

With time, the four began to drift away from each other.

Salazar left many years later, seeking acceptance towards the dark isolation but not before Rowena warns him of a possible enemy being created from this hatred and despair. His departure left a gaping hole and a sense of lost within the three. One by one they broke off with Godric going after Salazar soon after, Rowena dying of an illness, and Helga being the last to remain at Hogwarts.

Waiting for the day when they would come together once more. As when they were young and innocent to the world around them.

Even in death they were alone and apart without ever saying goodbye. 

Much can be learned from their history if one bothers to listen to why their friendship truly fell apart. Without learning from the past, it can lead to the same outcome as before.

\----------------------------------------

Centuries have passed before a prophecy was born about four friends coming together in the face of war. It spoke of:

“Four will step forward from all ways of life,  
To face the wizard that seeks the fall of   
Those he sees as impure.  
A family will be formed that none has seen since the  
Very beginning;  
They shall be betrayed by the one who calls  
Himself a bandit in a group of mischief makers.  
They shall unite the four houses in time for war but  
For them to survive,  
One must die.  
The war will last till the one with the power to destroy the dark lord  
Is born.”

Albus Dumbledore was stunned to hear this prophecy but it brought happy tears knowing Voldemort will fall. His hope, sparked a light in the darkness of war because as the good comes to an end, so will the bad.

It will not be until September 1, 1971 that the chosen four will stand by the others sides from youth to adulthood. Leaving the living to mourn for the dead and the dead to watch over the living.

 

*Chapter 1 has finally been edited and uploaded. Hope you enjoy this better than the original. Next chapter you meet two of the kids. [644 words] Always, Stiles.*


	2. Chapter 2: The Badger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustris G. Apollo is first introduced along with the introduction of the War against Voldemort.

*This is the song that I was hearing while writing this chapter and I figured that you might like it as well. It should go as it says that J.K. Rowling owns the world of Harry Potter but I own the characters I created and the plot of this story.

 

Chapter 2: The Badger

Receiving your Hogwarts letter is the happiest moment in a young wizards life because it means they finally get the chance to learn magic in the school their parents have gone to. 

During their time of war, it is important to protect their children who will one day choose to fight alongside the light or on the side of Voldemort. With their choices wavering in the air, Hogwarts would allow for the students to make their own choices without fearing for their life.

The war rages on in the Wizarding World, with muggles and muggleborns being killed for their “dirty” blood. Blood purists are in league with Voldemort to “purify” the wizarding blood but Hogwarts provides protection from Voldemort and his followers within its walls. It is one of the biggest reasons for a parent allowing their child to go here; not only is Hogwarts School heavily protected but Albus Dumbledore is Headmaster. And everyone knows that Voldemort fears Dumbledore.

I do not know Voldemort or Dumbledore but I have heard of both, yet the world expects me to choose a side without fully understanding what this war is truly about. 

Illustris Apollo has a high tolerance towards people but do not think she is naive because she first seeks the good in others. Instead fear the side she goes against because when it comes to loyalty towards those she loves, she won’t hesitate to show the beast hidden inside her.

After all, haven’t you heard the saying that underestimating your enemy will lead to your downfall later on.

I wonder what Hogwarts would be like for Maraudo and I?

Maraudo Juno is Apollo’s best friend but most commonly known as the Heir for The Noble and Ancient House of Juno. It doesn’t help that his family is affiliated with the dark arts and have close relations with the Black Family. Which makes you wonder how those two ended up becoming friends.

“Do you think I’ll have fun in Hogwarts with Maraudo?”

“Of course you will! Your father and I had the best time of our lives during our Hogwarts years.”

“You think I will make more friends besides Maraudo. I love him, he’s my brother but...”

I do not know if I am confident enough to make other friends without Maraudo’s help.

“You want to make more friends?”

“Yeah.” she whispered.

“There is nothing to be afraid of... nor is it wrong to befriend other people. Plus I’m sure that Maraudo will make friends on his own as well.”

Mum’s right! Why am I freaking out? I guess it’s just the fear kicking in.

“Your right mum. It’s just...”

I have this feeling that Hogwarts will bring all the good and the bad in my life. I just hope that I will be ready when it comes along.

“I know sweetie... But the great thing about Hogwarts is that when the bad comes along, someone will always stand by you, if you show them the same type of loyalty.”

“Okay Mum.”

Illustris begins to look downwards in the letter she is clenching on tight.

Ms Illustris G. Apollo  
The Second Room Upstairs  
20 Godric Hollow  
Surrey

 

Dear Ms. Apollo,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed the list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

 

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

“I guess it still hasn’t sinked in yet.”

“It will all sink in, once you arrive at Hogwarts.”

“Your right but I want to write a letter to Maraudo about my Hogwarts letter and I am sure that he got a letter from there as well.”

“Go ahead honey, just make sure that you don’t spend all night sending letters to each other again. And ask him if he wants to come to Diagon Alley with us.”

I remember her face when she first found out that I was friends with a member of the Juno family. She was livid but understood once mum officially met him and got to know him.

“Alright mum.”

She went up ahead towards her room to grab a piece of parchment to send an owl to Maraudo.

Maraudo,  
Can you believe it! We finally got our Hogwarts letter. We have waited for this moment since we first heard of Hogwarts. I can already feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins. 

Do you want to go to Diagon Alley with my family and I? I know your family doesn’t like us very much but I figured that I might as well ask.

If they say no, meet me at our spot in Godric Hollow in two days time. Be careful and hope your parents are proud of you as I am.  
Your Best Friend,  
Illustris G. Apollo

 

I already know what their answer would be but... I just can’t help but hope.

“Medicatus! Can you please send Mauraudo my letter. Thank You.

The owl flew towards Juno manor as her mother yelled.

“Illustris time for bed!”

“Alright mum!”

I can not wait to go to Hogwarts with Maraudo!

She thought, before entering an endless slumber.

However, in Juno Manor a eleven year old boy begins to read a letter written by his best friend.

He looked towards the stars and whispered, “See you in two days time Illustris.”

 

*This ends Chapter One and the introduction of Illustris Apollo but next chapter we get to meet Maraudo. The friend we have all heard about from Illustris herself. Hope you enjoy. [995 Words]. Always, Stiles*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Illustris was closing her eyes to go to sleep, another child in the wizarding world was laying awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *J.K. Rowling owns her own version of Harry Potter with own characters but the main characters and plot of this story is of my own creation.*

**Chapter 3: The Snake**

 

While Illustris was closing her eyes to go to sleep, another child in the wizarding world was laying awake.

_ In a few months time, I will be attending Hogwarts alongside my best friend.  _

His name is Maraudo Orion Juno, the heir to the Juno fortune. While the Apollo family is considered a grey family, the Juno’s are a known dark family. Dark families have an easier time mastering dark magic, similar to light families mastering light magic. It is not to say that they cannot use other forms of magic but they would have much more difficulty in doing so.

He is not one to allow for it to stand in his way of gaining power. It’s his determination that allows him to excel in the way a pureblood should. But that does not necessarily mean that he does not hold his own faults nor does that stop him from holding some of the beliefs of a aristocratic pureblood.

_ I wonder if my parents are going to take me to Diagon Alley or would it be Sally, the house elf. _   


Most pureblood families who hold themselves in high values, allow the house elves to raise their children. That creates a strain among the parents and the children. Look at Maraudo, he doesn't trust his parents... yet he can’t help but seek their approval but for how long will that last until he realizes that he is only a chess piece, in a pureblood game.   


_ Might as well close my eyes to get ready for Diagon Alley tomorrow. _

_ *Next Day* _

**“Maraudo it’s time to wake up.”** a voice says.

_ I wonder what it is like to sleep in every once in a while. _

**“Yes Mother.”** He said before she walked away.

Evelyn Celestial Juno, the mother of Maraudo is a ‘respectable’ pureblood woman in the public eye. In the face of reporters, she is a caring mother but Maraudo knows that it is just a front yet, can’t help himself from longing a mother’s love.

Maraudo prepares himself for the day with the help of Sally.

**“Thank you, Sally.”**

Sally tears a bit but recovers quickly before responding.

**“It is alright, Master Maraudo.”**

Houselves are considered to be below a wizard, yet they allow for them to raise their children who are wizards themselves and trust that they won’t poison their food. Maraudo had always found that to be quite funny. Because in a game of chess, one must be aware of all their pieces and to understand its power and loyalty to its King/Queen, unless you wish to lose. After all, everyone knows Maraudo is a master in manipulating others to do his bidding.

He walks downstairs to eat breakfast with his parents that was provided by the Houselves. As he sat down he says,  **“Good morning, mother and father.”** Only receiving a nod in return from both.

As said before, the Juno family care for their heir but not for their child.

Few minutes past in silence before Maraudo paused to question his family on what is going to occur today.

**“Mother. Would you be taking me to Diagon Alley or will the house elf?”**

**“We have an image to uphold. Of course I will be taking you, any** **_good_ ** **mother would.”**

Maraudo nodded.

Once he finished eating, he prepared himself to go to Diagon Alley.

_ I will just write a short reply to Illustris before going. _

He hurriedly walked upstairs to grab a quill and piece of parchment.

_ Dear Illustris, _

_ Sorry for not replying sooner but knowing you, you would have fallen asleep by then. _

_ Thanks for the offer of going with you but you know mum, we have an act to perform after all, but we can meet up at our spot but I may arrive a bit late to throw off suspicion. It would probably be best that we don’t go together to Diagon Alley, our families are no longer on the same side of things... _

_ You know as good as I do that with the Dark Lord rising, we are all in danger. No matter how ‘pure’  your blood may be. I just want to be a kid enjoying Hogwarts but I have a feeling it won’t be as easy as we want it to be. _

_ Sorry to keep this short but I have to go to Diagon Alley now. See you in days time. _

_ Maraudo _

He folded the piece of parchment then called out,  **“Volcan.”** Maraudo gave him a small snack before sending him off and getting re-dressed into an outfit that was appropriate to walk in public in.

Once both mother and son were ready they used the Floo Network to go to Diagon Alley. Without struggle they walk out of the fireplace in the shop.

**“Let’s go to** **_Madam Malkin’s Robes_ ** **first before heading to** **_Obscurus Books_ ** **.”**

**“Alright mother.”**

_Wi _ll_ Illustris be here already or has she not arrived yet? I don’t think she has come, knowing that I went instead._

The Juno duo had entered  _ Madam Malkin’s Robes for all Occasions  _ when they heard,  **“Please stand on the stand while I do the final measurements for this child.”**

Maraudo stepped up to the stand waiting patiently, while looking to his right to see who else is being measured for robes. Only to see Zion, someone he has not seen in a long time.

He must have stared for too long because Zion was staring right back. When he catches him watching, he sarcastically says,  **“Look who we have here… the Great Maraudo Juno. How have you been?”** Finishing it all with a look of annoyance.

_ You see we have not always been hostile to each other but ever since this war began, any friendship between light or dark families became strain since many were on opposite sides of war. His father was killed by Death Eaters and it does not help that it was my father that yelled the Killing Curse at his so called friend. One day we may become friends again but I don't think he can ever look at me and not see the person who had killed his father. _

**“I am good, how is your family?”** said with a smirk.

_ Cold I know, but when your family is in the opposite side of war then your friends, it leaves you in a bit… of a mad state. He has chosen his side and I am sure that Illustris has too. The only one who hasn’t... was me… and no matter what side I choose, I will be broken in the end. So much for being a happy eleven year old, right? _

**“We have been better bu -”**

**“You may go now Mr. Rhea. Come back later to pick them up.”** It looked like he wanted to say something but changed his mind and walked away.

_ I wonder what he was going to say. _

**“Now stand straight, Mr. Juno. While I do my work.”**

_ I had forgotten that Zion would be going to Hogwarts. I had known him since we were two, since our fathers were old friends. So when my dad killed him, I wondered if they were ever friends to begin with.  _

**“Come back later for your robes.”**

He stepped out of the stand and walked out of  _ Madam Malkins. _

**“Now let’s go to** **_Obscurus Books_ ** **for your course books.”**

**“Yes mother.”**

After getting his books they went through the school list as they see the shops, only leaving  _ Ollivanders _ and  _ Eeylops Owl Emporium  _ left _.  _ Maraudo’s mother pondered where to go next before saying,  **“We will go get your wand before getting you your own owl.”**

_ Finally! I have waited forever to get my wand. _

**“Of course.”**

As the two walked to Ollivanders Maraudo was hit with a ball of nerves. After all, it is the wand that chooses the wizard not the former. When he entered he felt a surge of magic that almost gave him whiplash.

**“Well if it isn’t Maraudo Juno. I have made your mother’s wand; 10.25 inches long, made of Ebony with a unicorn hair core. Always the most difficult to turn into the Dark Arts.”**

Maraudo was surprised at this revelation because how can my mother preach about the Dark Arts yet has a hard time to doing it herself. Makes you wonder what side of the war she would choose if given a choice.

Evelyn however, stiffens when remembering her Hogwarts years, when she had to make a choice between her blood or the friends she had made.

**“And don’t forget your father’s wand; 10 inches long and made of redwood with a unicorn hair core. It is strange how both your parents wands were the hardest to sway to the Dark Arts, isn’t it?.”**

The room got colder like a dementor had just entered with how dark my mother’s glare was to Ollivander.

**“We are here for my son’s wand not for a cup of tea, Ollivander.”**

**“You once did.”** he said sadly.

_ What in the world is going on?! What does everyone know that I don’t. _

**“Now please Maraudo please step forward to try out the wands.”**

The tape measure was measuring on its own, while Ollivander picked out a wand.

**“Give this a twirl, it is 9 inches long made of cherry with a unicorn hair core. Similar to your parents.”**

When he grabbed it… it felt familiar but not right.

Ollivander took it right away before giving him another. He said,  **“10.25 inches long made of cypress with a dragon heartstring core.”**

The second he grabbed it, Ollivander took it away and whispered,  **“Could it be… there was the other… just maybe…”**

This time he had a sparkle in his eye when giving him this, saying,  **“11 inches long, made of mahogany with a dragon heartstring core.”** When Maraudo grabbed it he felt an overwhelming feeling of power.

**“Well that is interesting, interesting indeed.”**

_ Bad interesting or good interesting? _

**“What is so interesting Mr. Ollivander?”**

**“It is just interesting that the wand that had chosen you comes with great power but it is easily swayed to the Dark Arts than unicorn hair. After all, to destroy one’s enemy, you must understand them in ways others won’t be able to. There will be temptations but it is up to you on how the story will end this time around.”**

Maraudo looked towards him wondering.

_ He can’t mean who I think he means, can he? And what did he mean this time around? _

They paid him the 7 Galleons that were due before walking outside with a heavy silence wavering around them only to be broken by Evelyn saying,  **“Here is 30 Galleons you can waste on your own but the other 20 Galleons will be spent on your owl. I will be at** **_Rosa Lee Tea_ ** **but once you are done, come and find me. Understood?”**

**“Understood.”**

_I wonder what Ollivander meant when he said my father and mother were the hardest to sway to the dark. I will need to revisit what Ollivander said later on because there is more to the story than I thought._

Maraudo heads to  _ Eeylops Owl Emporium  _ to pay for his own personal owl. 

He walked in and looked at every owl until he spotted a brown scrawny owl.

**“He is a biter that one but is loyal to the one who proves there ‘worth’. Just between you and me, that owl will nip anybody who he does not like.”** a voice said behind him.

**“How much is he?”**

He walked out 20 Galleons lighter with that very owl, which he named Nipper.

_ I am going to head to ‘Sugar Plums Sweets Shop’ to buy some delicious sweets. _

Once he finished buying 1 chocolate frog and 2 bundles of licorice wands, leaving 20 Galleons and 3 Sickles left.

He deposited the extra to his Gringotts account that has his own personal money. 

_ You never know when you would need the emergency fund. _

He slept that night with an excited hum in the air that not even the upcoming war can destroy.

_ I can’t wait for Hogwarts!! _

 

__   
  


****  
  


  
  


__

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry for not updating sooner but I had to a bit more research on the shops of Diagon Alley. I never knew they had so many shops, who knew? Anyway hope you enjoyed this longer chapter for the wait. Always, Stiles.*


	4. Chapter 4: The Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zion's trip on the Hogwarts Express. He meets Abena and comes across some old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *J.K. Rowling owns her version of Harry Potter with own individual characters but the main protagonists and plot of Founders Rebirth is my own creation.*

**Chapter 4:The Lion**

_ The nerve of that guy! But look who I was talking to… Maraudo Juno, which doesn’t make it any better. It brings back memories, to when we were kids and free. I wonder if they are both alright? Who am I kidding, I’m not even allowed to be seen with him, so why am I getting all worked up. Where is that Gryffindor spirit my mother keeps blabbing about? _

 

Zion Leon Rhea is the son of Leon Rhea, an Auror who was killed by Death Eaters in the beginning of the First Wizarding War. 

 

_ All for what? Purebloods. It seems like a fool's errand in my opinion… Wizards can barely stand each other and this Voldemort guy is asking them to fight alongside one another.  _

 

Zion holds his black cat, Night tightly before asking,  **“Let’s just go to Hogwarts already. Isn’t that right, Night?”**

 

**“Talking to the cat, now?”** his mum says.

 

**“It’s easier to talk to a cat that won’t talk back, than to one that does.”**

 

**“At times it may seem like it, but one day you may want to speak with someone that does.”**

 

**“Maybe.”** he whispered.

 

_ But aren’t people much more troublesome. After all, it is easier to trust an animal you just met than a wizard that you may have known your whole life. Putting it that way, it seems… quite sad, actually. _

 

**“Mum can we just go home now? We got all my stuff and I want to show Night around the forest.”**

 

**“Okay. Let’s go but you can’t stay all night out there like last time.”**

The rest of the day was spent showing Night around the forest behind the Rhea estate in Hollows Grove. Until of course, he fell in a hole and asked Night to bring reinforcements when he could not get out himself.

 

**“How did you get stuck in the hole? No one knows this forest better than you.”**

 

Zion awkwardly says,  **“Well you see... there was a hole.... and it was in my way. It was quite rude by the way.”**

 

**“You just tripped, didn’t you?  You were lucky to have Night here to ask for help.”**

 

**“Yeah, I know.”**

 

**“Your more like your father than you would ever know.”** she whispered sadly.

 

Zion whips his head up and whispers,  **“Really?”**

 

**“Yeah. He was clumsy and never watched where he was going. I remember this one time, there was a quill on the floor and he slipped down the stairs. How he survived that… is still under debate.”**

 

_ Thinking back to my father always brings back some fond memories, even if he is no longer beside me. If he was destined to die before me than I must let him rest, by accepting the fact that he is gone. I am just... not ready to say goodbye, yet. _

 

**“Now get out of the hole so we can eat dinner together that Alice prepared.”**

 

**“Alright.”**

 

A month has passed before it was time to go to 9 ¾ Station.

 

**“Mum! Do you know where my trunk is?”**

**“I thought I had told you that you had to pack last night?”** _ You did?! I really need to pay more attention. _

Two hours of screaming and falling down stairs, leaves us on 9 ¾ Station. 

**“Are you ready to begin your Hogwarts adventure?”**

**“I don’t know.”** Zion whispered.

_ It is one thing to say you are ready than actually being ready. _

**“It is okay to be afraid of the unknown but sometimes it takes a bit of bravery to find the light to lead your way. Fear is a good feeling to feel... just don’t allow it to dictate your life, my little lion.”**

_ I am really going to miss you... but if I am to make you proud, then I need to peservier. _

**“I know things have been tough since dad... but it won’t be forever, just a little while before I can feel at home. Thanks for everything mum, see you during Christmas break.”**

**“You have grown, little lion. Good luck.”** Both waved as Zion ran to the Hogwarts Express with his trunk and Night Following.

_ I looked at each compartment as I go down the Hallway. To look for one that is empty or few people in. When he looked inside one compartment window, something caught his eye. A girl with dark hair was reading  _ **_Tales of Beedle the Bard_ ** _ , I have not seen that book since I was a child but the girl looked familiar like I have seen her before. So I took a chance and walked through the compartment door. _

Zion goes inside the compartment and asks,  **“Mind if Night and I sit with you?”**

The girl says,  **“Of course. My name is Abena, what’s yours?”** He puts his trunk on the railing above with Abena’s help but sits down in front of her before responding.  **“Names Zion. What is the book your reading?”**

**“** **_Tales of Beedle the Bard,_ ** **do you know it? I  read it many times since I got it but I can feel a bit of truth in the story, don’t you?”**

_ Believer of the Hollows? _

**“My mum would read it to me as a bedtime story. It’s a story that is not easily forgotten but what truth do you speak of?”**

**“The truth of the Hollows, of course.”**

_ Now why would a muggleborn girl like you believe so wholeheartedly in something you just learned. _

She looked at him with knowing eyes and says,  **“Don’t you know the saying? ‘Every legend begins with the truth, till it's tinted by the darkness of lies’.”**

**“What would you prefer between the Hollows?”**

Abena thought carefully before responding,  **“I would hide them all away from the world.”**

**“Why?”**

**“Greed.”** She said as if no one was capable of holding on to them. Nonetheless, she is a believer of the Hollows, and that is hard to come by these days.

**“Would you go search for them?”**

**“I don’t believe we are the ones fated to become the Master or Mistress of Death.”**

**“Why say that?”** he said confusingly.

**“A feeling.”** That is all she said as if that was the only answer she could give. But that look in her eyes says she knows something, but chose to say nothing at all. Looks like I got to get to know the girl more, if I am to find out what she is hiding.

**“Are you a muggleborn? A witch or wizard that is born from muggle parents. ”** When he saw her confused look on her face, he explained further.

**“Then yes I am. Does that matter here?”**

**“Depends on who you ask?”**

**“What about you?”**

**“I am a half blood. I do not see the importance of blood but that does not mean to say that others follow the same thought process as I.”**

**“Hmm.”**

To take away the awkward silence he asked,  **“What class are you looking forward to?”**

**“History of Magic seems quite fascinating. How about you?”**

**“Defence Against the Dark Arts. I heard that even when History of Magic is taught by a ghost, it’s quite a bore.”**

**“Maybe so... but History has a nasty habit of repeating itself doesn't.”** Abena says with a knowing look in her eyes.

_ Why does she always have that knowing look in her eye? _

**“I guess you’re right.”**

Silence remained between the two, leaving them with their thoughts about the other. Only to come to an abrupt end when Zion asked,  **“What House do you want to be in?”**

**“A Hogwarts House, right?”**

**“Yes.”**

And for the first time in the entire conversation Abena’s eyes lit up like it was something not even she could know.

**“Well I would love to be in Ravenclaw but I would be happy in whatever house I will be in. How about you?”**

**“GRYFFINDOR. It is the house of the brave and daring, afterall.”**

This is where it begins; The House pride, and everyone knows how prideful a Gryffindor can be.

**“Do you know how we are sorted? I couldn't find it in any books.”**

**“Of course you wouldn’t, everyone goes blind or their be no adventure.”**

The sorting are generally kept secret among the First Years because it is a tradition that is followed through families, from Purebloods to Muggleborns. Seeing the kids jump at the sight of ghosts, rumors of fighting trolls, and the excitement build when the Sorting Hat is finally placed on you.  

**“Yes. What would life be without adventure.”** Abena says sadly.

Zion didn’t catch on to how Abena said her words or things would have gone differently in the end.

**“Of course! There is no life without the sense of the unknown and the thirst to dive right in.”**

**“When you put it like that, you will fit right in Gryffindor.”**

**“Than--.”** A sound of knocking interrupted their conversation when the Trolley lady came in to ask,  **“Would you like to buy some sweets from the Trolley, dearies.”**

**“Sure.”**

**“Of course.”**

The two walked towards the trolley and asked for  **“Chocolate Frogs.”** and  **“Bertie Botts.”**

As they both sat down and started munching on sweets, the compartment door opened. Zion and Abena looked towards the door, only to see Maraudo and Illustris coming in.

_ Seeing my old mates coming in, brings back memories from when we were young and innocent. I have not spoken to any of them, since our fight a few months back. _

**“Hello. Sorry for coming in but we were wondering if we could sit here? We felt...”** questions Illustris.

**“Like it's time to sit somewhere else.”** says Abena.

**“Yes.”**

_ Of course Illustris would be the polite one, while Maraudo just nods and looks like he’d rather be anywhere else than here. She always stood by her friends and that just makes me feel more guilty. When have I been a good friend recently? But I know she understands that I need a bit of time. _

**“Do you know each other?”** asks Abena. As she saw Illustris and Maraudo get comfy. Nonetheless, all three straightened and tightened their hold on their wands. Zion responds with,  **“Back in the day, we were. An argument started between us three.”**

**“Are you ever going to forgive each other?”** At those words, Illustris and Maraudo looked up at him like the next words he said, would determine how this would end.

Zion paused before responding,  **“It is not much of a forgiveness thing but rather, that we are just stubborn.”** At that Maraudo scoffed at him and said,  **“Then it looks like you will have to wait for a real long time before I ever apologize first.”**

**“You’re right about that.”**

Illustris brightened at the two before realizing she forgot to introduce herself to Abena.  **“Sorry my dear but my name is Illustris Apollo and he is ‘Maraudo Juno’ and yours?”**

_ Abena has that sad look in her eyes again. Wonder why is that? _

**“Names Abena Bacchus.”**

**“Do you happen to be muggleborn?”** asked Maraudo.

**“Yes, I am. Are you a pureblood?”** asked in response.

Maraudo gave her a look in response and stood up and offered his hand for her to shake before saying,  **“Why, yes I am. Welcome to the Wizarding World.”** Abena in return shook his hand and curtsied,  **“Thank you.”**

_ I have never seen him this surprised before but I would be too, if I had not known that she was a major bookworm. Looks like she knows wizarding culture and even Illustris seems delighted to her pass without fail. It may not be perfect but with practice she would be perfect.  _

Once everyone was settled in their seats once more, they began talking about what they wish to do after Hogwarts.

**“I know it is not for 7 years but what do you think you want to do after Hogwarts? I would love to be a Wandmaker and work alongside Ollivander” said Illustris excitedly.**

_ She got that dreamy look again. This always happens when she talks about being a wandmaker. If anything, I think she would do amazing at it. _

**“I would like to be an Auror like my father was before me.”** responds Zion in turn.

**“I would settle with being Minister of Magic as my future career. That is where I can be in semi-control of Ministry. We all know it is in shambles without me being in control.”**

**“Of course you would say that.”** Illustris jokingly says. Maraudo rolled his eyes in turn but asked,  **“What of you Abena? Are you going to stay in the Wizarding World or live with the ‘Muggles’ again?”**

**“I am part of both worlds but accepted in neither, it would seem best to live in both. But from I have read, it would be amazing to be a Dragon Keeper.”**

The room was silenced with that response before looking at each other before all saying,  **“Seriously?!?”**

**“Then again it’s still early to say anything.”**

_ But something about that look in her eyes tells me that she is not going to be deterred from this. Well are you not full of surprises, I cannot wait to see what House you will be in. _

**“Do you know what house you want to be in, once you arrive at Hogwarts?”** asked Maraudo. Abena gave him a searching  before saying,  **“Ravenclaw seems to suit me best. What about you?”**

**“In Slytherin, of course. There is no question about it. What of you Zion, are you still stuck in the House of the Lion?”** he said mockingly.

_ That Wanker!!!! _

**“Gryffindor runs in my blood! Looks like you still have your head stuck up your --”**

**“That is enough.”** said Illustris sternly.

_ While Illustris is one of the kindest people their is, even her patience can run out. Everyone knows that when it comes to the kind ones, their words hurt you more than what others say in turn. She was never tolerant when Maraudo and I argued, it brings me back.  _

Zion came to the realization as he looked around the compartment that everyone is together again.

_ I did not realise that the group is together. It seems like a lifetime ago since we were civil, sort of. _

**“Hufflepuff is the house I’ll be in, If anyone is wondering.”** responds Illustris.

_ Must have forgotten to ask her. Oops. _

**“Sorry.”** repeated throughout the room.

**“It's alright. Anyway, what did you guys feel when you got your wands? Because it felt like I can finally breathe. Weird right?”**

The rest brought out their wands and pondered as well.

**“No, I understand what you mean when you said that you can finally breathe again. It was like a piece of myself was slowly coming together.”** whispered Abena.

The room quieted down and came to the conclusion that something is at work here. They all felt whole when holding their wands for the first time, almost as if they held one before.

_ When I was told that my wand would follow me down a dangerous path. I was curious and afraid because I was not sure of what I would be facing. All I knew was that I would jump at the chance to prove myself to others. _

Seconds have passed but for the four passengers, it was a lifetime of waiting for someone to talk.

**“Have you guys have dreams of another life?”** questioned Zion.

The silence that followed the question was an answer in it itself. But until they have gained each other's trust, the things that happen in the dreams will be left unsaid.

**“What are you most excited about once we reach Hogwarts?”** asked Abena.

What was left unsaid was of a death that kept reappearing in their minds the closer they arrive at Hogwarts. After all, death is not something to be frightened of but acknowledged for what it is.

We just keep forgetting their children who have yet to face war.   


The conversation had turned less serious and turned light. They talked for hours and hours until they finally reached their destination, Hogwarts.

_ We finally arrived!! Can’t wait to see what comes next!! _

Only if he knew what would occur in a couple of years.

 

  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry for the long wait but I had to get back in the groove of things. I now have a better grasp on the direction I want to take things. See you next Friday!! [Words 2755] -Always, Stiles*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abena's character is introduced and we get to see the boat ride and the sorting for the four.  
>  There are OC's for Zion's and Abena's roomates, so read carefully in the Sorting Portion to see if you can can figure out who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author’s Note: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and his story. But The Founders Rebirth is of my own creation. Hope you enjoy!!*

**Chapter 5:The Raven**

 

Walking out of the train, Abena and company walk towards the man yelling loudly,  **“First Years! First Years! Go to the Boats!”.**

 

_ Once I looked up, I couldn’t believe what I saw… Hagrid. A giant man with the Kindest eyes I have ever seen, beside the girl Illustris that I just met. I would have these dreams of another time that is not my own but the Hagrid I see now, is not the one I saw then. He is much younger here than in my dreams. But why would I dream of another’s life that is not my own? And why does it feel that the kids that I met on the train are just as important? _

 

Something to know about Abena is that she has these dreams or what she calls nightmares  about a future that is not her own, almost like she is reading a work of fiction. And the thing is, that Abena thought so to, until she met Filius Flitwick and was then thrust into The Wizarding World.

 

**“Looks like we’re going to the boats,”** says Zion.

 

**“Come on, then! There might still be space for us to sit together! Hurry!”** yells Illustris comically. The kids follow right after her, not wanting to separate from the only people they know or who they actually like.

 

As Illustris ran, Abena could not help but think:  _ Why does this seem so familiar to me? What am I missing? _

 

Once the four arrived in front of Hagrid with Illustris saying,  **“Hello Mister! Is there still space for us four to sit together?”**

 

Hagrid took a double take once he saw who spoke and whispered,  **“It couldn’t be.”**

 

**“Couldn’t be what, Sir?”** asked Maraudo.

 

**“Nothing laddies. Name’s Hagrid, sit right over their.”**

 

They all hurried to their seats on the boat, waiting for Hagrid to lead the way. The boats carried the kids through a wall of what seem to be ivy, hiding an opening to a tunnel. Which looked to be going under a castle, till the breathtaking castle that was Hogwarts came to view for the four to see.

 

**“That’s Hogwarts castle!”** Someone screamed.  _ I looked up , at the sound of  Hogwarts. Once I saw what they were speaking of I was hit with a sense of nostalgia. _

 

**“It can’t be.”** _ Abena whispered.    
_

 

**“Can’t be what?”** asked Zion, who looked at her weirdly.

_ _

**“Nothing.”** Abena whispered.

_ _

Zion looked at her weirdly and looked like he wanted to ask her something but thought better of it. After all, he doesn't know her, who is he to question that.

_ _

_ I kept looking forward, not being able to look away from the castle.  _ **_“Let's build a school for witches and wizards, Rowena!”_ **

_ What was that? But did the voice really say, ‘Rowena’ as in Rowena Ravenclaw? Why would I be thinking of such a thing?  _

_ _

As the boat kept moving and the four caught up in their own thoughts and feelings of recognition towards Hogwarts Castle. They all heard a splash, of someone falling in.

_ _

**“What was that?”** asked Maraudo.

_ _

**“I am not entirely sure but it looked like someone fell in the lake,”** said Illustris. But just as she said those words another splash was heard throughout the lake. With a voice screaming,  **“Time for a midnight swim!”** and laughing following soon after. The jumbled sounds came from the boat with two of the occupants dripping wet and -

_ _

_ Wait! How did those two get back in the boat so quickly?! _

_ _

**“I think that was a giant squid.”** said Maraudo. 

_ _

_ Huh.  _ **_“Are you sure you want to put a giant squid in the lake, Merlin?”_ ** _ It's that voice again. Why does it keep appearing? I haven’t heard it since I was five. What is going on? _

 

_ When I realized that I was still looking towards the boat, I was met with another set of eyes of a scarred faced boy. ‘ _

 

_ ‘He’s cute’ _ Abena thought, before blushing and looking away at the thought. Not realizing that the boy is still looking towards her having the same thoughts running through his head.

 

**“They are idiots, jumping in the lake like that.”** said Maraudo.

 

**“Maybe so but you can’t help but laugh at the boy,”** said Zion in response.

 

_ I can still see tension between the both of them but whatever happened between the two, I hope they can learn to forgive one another. _

  
The boat kept moving closer to the castle but Illustris could not help but ask,  **“What do you think it is going to be like once we enter?”**   
  


Her voice was filled with anticipation of what was to come throughout the years and the rest could not help but feel the same.

 

**“If this is any consolation, I would say that we are going to have one grand adventure to last centuries.”** Zion said with a smile on his face. 

 

**“Guys! Looks like we finally arrived!”** Maraudo said happily.  _ I have not seen him smile the whole journey here and from the expressions from the others, they haven’t either. _

 

**“Then let's go follow Hagrid.”** said Zion. Illustris, Abena, Zion, and Maraudo follow the voice screaming,  **“First Years! First years! Follow me please!”**

 

They followed him to a stern looking woman standing in front of large doors leading to the castle.

 

**“Here the kids, Ms. McGonnell!”** _ He sure does talk loudly. _

 

**“Thank you, Hagrid. My name is Minerva McGonagall, I am head of Gryffindor house and teacher of Transfiguration.** **The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.**

**The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points are awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.”** **[1]**

 

_ That sure is a long introduction. _

 

As the first years wait for Ms. McGonagall to return they calm themselves down to appear much more appropriate. When all of a sudden Abena heard,  **“Ahhh!!!!”.** The scream was caused by ghosts flying through the walls and heading towards the Great Hall.

 

**“They look awesome!”** Abena shrieked.  _ Who wouldn’t get excited to see ghosts who hold so much knowledge of their respective past. _

 

**“They are, aren’t they? Ghosts and Ghouls are quite common here in the wizarding world.”** said Illustris. 

 

_ Awesome!!! _

 

Once Ms. McGonagall comes back in and says,  **“Now everyone get in line!”** The students followed her request but once the doors to the hall open the chatter stops and the ducklings follow after their mother.

 

**“Wait, right here. Until you hear me call your name.”** said Minerva.

 

_ When I looked forward I saw Ms. McGonagall put a pointed hat on a stool. _

 

_ That is one ratty hat. _

 

All of sudden the hat began to sing:

 

**“Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**

**But don’t judge on what you see,**

**I’ll eat myself if you can find**

**A smarter hat than me.**

**You can keep your bowlers black,**

**Your top hats sleek and tall**

**For I’m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**

**And I can cap them all.**

**There’s nothing hidden in your head**

**The sorting hat can’t see,**

**So try me on and I will tell you**

**Where you ought to be.**

**Y** **ou might belong in Gryffindor,**

**Where dwell the brave at heart,**

**Their daring, nerve and chivalry**

**Set Gryffindor's apart;**

**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**

**Where they are just and loyal,**

**Those patient Hufflepuff's are true**

**And unafraid of toil;**

**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**

**If you’ve a ready mind,**

**Where those of wit and learning,**

**Will always find their kind;**

**Or perhaps in Slytherin**

**You’ll find your real friends;**

**Those cunning folk use any means**

**To achieve their ends.**

**So put me on! Don’t be afraid!**

**And don’t get in a flap!**

**You’re in safe hands (Though I have none)**

**For I’m The Thinking Cap!”[1]**

 

Minerva then said,  **“Let the sorting Begin!  Illustris Apollo.”**

She began walking up the steps to the platform to sit on the stool before the hat was placed on her by McGonagall. After a few minutes it called out,  **“Hufflepuff!”** The Hufflepuff table began to clap and shout to celebrate a new Puff to their ranks.

_ Good Luck, Illustris! Hope you find a home in Hufflepuff. _

**“Bertram Aubrey.”**

**“Slytherin!”**

**“Davey Gudgeon.”**

**“Gryffindor!”**

**“Sirius Black.”**

At the sound of the name Black the Slytherins already seem to know what house he will be in and the rest followed their lead. After all, why would a Black be in any other house than Slytherin?

**“Gryffindor!”**

The hall fell in a heavy silence and even the teachers were silent. Until pride overcame them and the Lions shouted with all their might. All in the meanwhile, Narcissa Black whispers,  **“Aunt and uncle won’t like this.”**

**“Adrian Pertfellow.”**

**“Hufflepuff!”**

**“James Potter.”**

**“Gryffindor!”**

He ran towards the boy Sirius Black and congratulated each other, waiting for their other friends to come along.

_  I wonder how their relationship will work out? _

**“Severus Snape.”**

A redhead pushed him softly forward and whispered,  **“Good luck, Sev.”** He smiled in turn and walked confidently towards the stage.

**“Slytherin!”**

The redhead clapped the loudest of them all, wanting her friend to hear her.

**“Maraudo Juno.”**

_ That is the boy that I met on the train, Zion’s ‘friend’. I wonder if he would go to the same house as Illustris. _

**“Slytherin!”**

_ Hope we can all still be friends after this. _

**“Michael Wilkes.”**

**“Slytherin!”**

**“Sara Monoline.”**

**“Hufflepuff!”**

**“Hadewig Winship.”**

**“Ravenclaw!”**

**“Isocrates Ingram.”**

**“Gryffindor!”**

**“Carley Willis.”**

**“Hufflepuff!”**

**“Lilianna Hunnisett.”**

**“Ravenclaw!”**

**“Abena Bacchus.”**

At the sound of her name, she stepped forward until she reached the stool and calmly sat down before Ms. McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

_ It is so dark in here. But why does it smell so bad here?!?! _

**_“That’s rude you know! I will have you know that I smell perfectly good.”_ **

_ Can you even smell? _

**_“Normal people would have question, why their is a voice in their head. You know?”_ **

_ Who ever said I was normal? I am an Encyclopedia of Weirdness after all, Plus you are not the only voice that I have been hearing lately. _

_"Y_ **_es the voice. You are one extraordinary girl, Abena Bacchus.”_ **

_ Why Thank You. At least someone finally notices. _

**_“But I must ask you this, what house would you like to go in?”_ **

_ Where you see fit, I suppose. _

**_“Many things are coming towards you and your friends.”_ **

_ What do you mean coming towards my friends and I? _

**_“Just as the Founders have built Hogwarts, they are also the one who left it in ruins.”_ **

_ What is going on?!? _

**_“Good Luck, Rowena Ravenclaw.”_ **

_ What do you- _

 

Before Abena could question the hat further, it shouted,  **“Ravenclaw!”**

 

Abena stoically came up and walked towards the loudest table.  _ What in the world could the hat have been saying? I will try to figure this out but i cannot allow it to ruin my first day here.  _

 

**“Hello! My name is Hadewig Winship and this here is Liliana Hunnisett.”** said the girl in front of Abena.

 

**“Name’s Abena.”**

 

Before they could continue the conversation, Minerva said,  **“Mary McDonald.”**

 

**“Let’s talk later.”** Abena whispered. The other two girls nodded and looked towards the hat.

 

**“Gryffindor!”**

 

**“Evan Rosier.”**

**“Slytherin.”**

 

**“Remus Lupin.”**

 

_ So that is scarred face boy’s name.  _

 

**“Gryffindor!”**

 

The boy ran towards the two friends he made and waited for the fourth party to come. Hoping he would join them in Gryffindor.

 

**“Zion Rhea.”**

 

_ At this rate he might be in Gryffindor, by the way us three were separated by each house. He did want to be a lion, even if it would have been nice to have a friend with me in Ravenclaw. _

 

**“Gryffindor!”**

 

_ Looks like I was right. But was this what the hat meant when he said the four of us will have trouble coming our way. Would being in different houses make any difference? _

 

**“Peter Pettigrew.”**

 

_ Wasn’t he the one to fall in the lake? _

 

**“Gryffindor!”**

 

_ He sure didn’t look brave but I think it would come in time. _

 

**“Lily Evans.”**

 

The hat questioned the girl if she would like to join her friend in Slytherin and she said, “No.”

 

**“Gryffindor!”**

 

Lily Evans would later come back to this moment and still not regret her decision on choosing Gryffindor.

 

**“David Stebbins.”**

**“Ravenclaw!”**

 

_ I clapped and shouted in rejoice in having another member in my house. _

 

**“Emma Vanity.”**

**“Slytherin!”**

 

**“Marlene McKinnon.”**

 

The girl with hot pink hair walked towards the stool.

 

_ I never saw someone with that hair color before. _

 

**“Gryffindor!”**

 

The girl ran towards her friend Mary on the Gryffindor table but not before catching the eye of Maraudo Juno.

 

**“Felicius Scarlett.”**

**“Gryffindor!”**

 

**“Bekki Haden.”**

**“Hufflepuff!”**

 

**“Riley Dunn.”**

**“Ravenclaw!”**

 

**“Erlanger Read.”**

**“Gryffindor!”**

 

_ And that is all I remember hearing before daydreaming of four people watching the stars together. _

 

**"Welcome!"** The man with a white beard said.  **"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"** **[1]**

 

**“Isn’t that Dumbledore? He seems a bit…”** Asked Lilianna.

 

An upperclassmen said,  **“Dumbledore is odd but is one of the strongest wizards of our time.”** Before returning back to his meal.

 

Speaking of food, Abena is actively gaining a few pounds eating anything that looks good.

 

**“Hello! My name is Ashley. And your Abena, right?”** asked a blonde haired girl.

 

_ I swallowed what I had in my mouth before saying  _ **, “Yeah. Nice to meet you Riley.**

 

**“Do you have any pets? And if you do how many?”**

 

Normal questions right? The thing that caught Abena’s attention however, was that the Riley girl was reading a pamphlet of conversation starters.

 

**“Yeah, I have a multicolored owl that I named Owly. And you?”**

 

_ She looks accomplished for starting a conversation. _

 

Abena continued talking to the girls until Dumbledore said,  **“It is time to head to your dormitory. First years please follow your house prefects to the common room.”**

 

A prefect by the name of Charles said,  **“Our emblem is the eagle, which soars where others cannot climb; our house color's are blue and bronze, and our common room is found at the top of Ravenclaw Tower, behind a door with an enchanted knocker. The arched windows set into the walls of our circular common room look down at the school grounds: the lake, the Forbidden Forest, the Quidditch pitch and the Herbology gardens. No other house in the school has such stunning views.** " **[2]**

 

He said this on the way up the stars.

 

_ Looks like I am getting my exercise. _

 

To get to Ravenclaw tower is in the west side of the castle towards Ravenclaw Tower. For security reasons each house holds a key to enter like Passwords, Riddles, or Rhythms. For Ravenclaw in particular however, must be keyed in by an answer of Riddles but the trick is that if you get it wrong, you must wait until another comes along to try the answer the riddle.

 

_ There are so many portraits and I think they are moving. Note to self: Spare some time to speak with them. _

 

Talking portraits in Hogwarts can move and talk but it comes to an extent. Depending on the power of the wizard or witch painted, would change on how much they can move or talk. 

 

**“Imagine Being painted like that.”** said Abena.

 

**“I would like to see how much power I have but later.”** said Riley.

 

**“Maybe once we graduate from Hogwarts and have are not annoyed with each other, yet. We all take a painting like that and hide it away in Hogwarts somewhere.”** said Lilianna.

 

I would totally do that later, even if I am not friends with these girls anymore. But all of us together would be nice and maybe others could join too.

 

**“Why hide it away in Hogwarts though?”** questioned Hadewig.

 

**“So when we get older and our kids come here they meet the younger us. The unburdened us,”** Liliana said in turn.

 

The rest of the way they stayed silent except with the comments on the castle every now and then. Until they arrived in front of a door that Charles knocked. In turn the door said,  **“You eat this after lunch, its sweet and tastes really good but backwards it will make you stressed. What is it?”**

  
  


Charles asked,  **“Who wants to give it a shot? It is alright to get it wrong at first, it is a learning process.”**

 

_ There is Breakfast, Brunch, Lunch, and Dessert.  The sweets are meant to be eaten after Lunch, so desserts will the answer and backwards it spells Stressed. _

 

_ I look around in the group of first years and tell that people are coming to the same conclusion as I. _

 

Abena raised her hand and said,  **“Is it Desserts, with it spelling Stressed backwards.”**

 

 _The perfect looks at me in surprise, almost like he is seeing a ghost._ _It was the same look that Hagrid gave me as well, which makes me curious to see what they see._

 

Charles nodded yes and said,  **“Desserts.”** With the correct response being said, the door is opened into the ‘Common Room’.

 

**“Welcome to the Ravenclaw Common Room!”** Charles said proudly.

 

Once everyone looked inside they were wide eyed in what they saw. ‘It was an airy room with mountain views, bookcases and a domed ceiling painted with stars’ **[3]** **.**

 

**“Wow!”** Was heard all throughout the room.

 

_ As I was taking a look around the room, I saw a non-moving statue of a woman that almost looked like an older version of myself. _

>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> **_“Isn’t it weird having statues of ourselves though?”_ **
> 
> **_“Come on Helga! Let them learn the past to learn their future!”_ **

 

* * *

 

_ And with the looks that I am getting, I think the others are catching on. _

 

**“Who is that?”** Someone asked the question that was relaying in all our minds.

 

_ Why does she look so familiar? _

 

Charles said,  **“That is Rowena Ravenclaw.”**

 

* * *

 

> **_“We are building a school for witches and Wizards, And we were_ **
> 
> **_Wondering if you would come and help us?”_ **
> 
> **_“Helga we have been friends for as long as I can remember! Of course_ **
> 
> **_I will help.”_ **

 

* * *

A silence was casted on the room and the first years looked at the statue closer. In wonderment, on who she is and what she represented.

 

**“Now for the House Rules! There is only five but pay close attention!”**

 

**“Rule 1: Be mindful on how loud you are because you will see your fellow housemates studying or reading.”**

 

_ I could do that. _

 

**“Rule 2: You are expected to pass all your classes and in failure in doing so, will have loss of privileges.”**

 

_ Now you are asking for unnecessary things. I could do it but it depends on how fascinating the classes are. _

 

**“Rule 3: You** **MUST** **a** **ttend at least one homework session a week. It is to help you and help us in return, to learn is to teach and to teach is to learn.”**

 

_ That makes sense because if I am made to go then coincidently I will come the following days in result. _

 

**“Rule 4: To show school spirit you must come to every Ravenclaw game, others are optional.”**

 

_ What’s Quidditch? _

 

Abena raised her hand and asked the question she thought of towards Rule Four. But when I asked, everyone looked at me in horror.

 

**“What?”** With that question I was hit with a bunch of rules on how its played from all directions and all I got was Bludgers Smack, Seekers Catch, Keepers Block, and Chasers Chase.

 

**“Now Rule 5: Participate as much as you can so we can win house cup. We cannot lose to Slytherins, Again!!!”** he said with a crazy look in his eyes that caused everyone to take a step back.

 

The other prefect named Ashley shook her head as if its normal and said,  **“As for the Privileges that all Ravenclaws include four things that you could potently lose if any of these rules are broken.”**

 

**“Privilege 1: Professor Flitwick is there during homework sessions, so you can ask him questions. And students ask if they could join us, not the other way around.”**

 

**“Privilege 2: During those homework sessions, you can bring one friend that is not Ravenclaw as long as they abide by the rules.”**

 

_ I could probably ask one of them to come with me. _

 

**“Privilege 3:We have our own personal library that is in your respective room.”**

 

_ I wonder what books they have. _

 

**“Privilege 4: Ravenclaws are given a pass on any** **one** **assignment per class.”**

 

_ Now that is something. _

 

Ashley kept on talking about policies but when she realized people were losing interest, she said,  **“Boys go the right and Girls go to the left. No Boys in girls dorms and no Girls in Boys dorms, unless you want to sleep in the common room.”**

 

**“Now go to your rooms, you will find your trunks and/or pets. Good Night!”**

 

The first years are led to their rooms where their names were placed.

 

 

_ Once I saw the room that I was to sleep for the rest of the year, I was wowed  with the feeling it had caused me. _

* * *

 

 

> _**“If I am to make rooms for my students than they must see the stars all day and night!”** _
> 
> _**“I am sure they would appreciate it, Rowena.”** _
> 
>  

* * *

****

The room allowed their to be four first year girls to sleep here while the others are separated elsewhere.

****

_ When I saw the bed closest to the window was the one I want and it looks like all my stuff is there as well. _

****

**“It looks like we are in the same room!!”**

****

_ I turned around to see that the friends that I made during the feast are  all here. Hadewig looking around excitedly, Riley sitting awkwardly in what seems to be her bed, and Liliana laying down on the floor looking at the stars. _

****

_ Why is she on the floor? _

****

**“Liliana! Why are you on the floor?”** says Hadewig. 

****

_ She took the words right out of my mouth. I wonder though, do they know each other since before Hogwarts or are they come across each other in the train. _

****

**“The stars are bright tonight aren’t they. I can see myself floating in space surrounded by the stars.”**

****

The rest of the girls kept quiet and laid on the floor of their room to see if its true.

* * *

 

****

> **_“They say the stars can tell the future, if you know what to look for.”_ **
> 
> **_“Is that why you put it your tower, Rowena?”_ **
> 
> **_“Maybe... Who knows, someone may read those very stars, Salazar.”_ **

****

* * *

 

_ I can see a whole entire world different than my own this way. It almost looks like I can go reach out my hand and grab on to a star. _

****

At that very moment, they were all the same and together. They just didn’t realize that not all of them would last to their Seventh year.

****

**“We don’t seem as big anymore, do we?”** whispered Riley. 

****

**“Not when all these stars are there to give us comfort.”** whispered Liliana.

****

The whispers ran through the whole conversation, afraid they would ruin this very moment.

****

**“Why don’t we all go to bed? It is getting dark and our first day of classes start tomorrow,”** asked Abena.

****

**“I don’t think I will be able to sleep with all the excitement,”** said Hadewig excitedly.

 

As Abena hurried to get ready for bed, she couldn't help but wonder what the next day would hold.

_ It's so weird to be able to sleep in a bed, I have not slept in one for a very long time. _

As she closed her eyes, she was hit with an odd memory of sorts that does not include Abena Bacchus but Rowena Ravenclaw.

**_Four teens were running through the deep forest in a game of chase._ **

**_“Come and get me, if you can Salazar!!”_ **

**_“I will get you Helga.”_ **

**_Laughter riddled the whole forest in joy and happiness._ **

**_Helga ran behind another male._ **

**_“Let me through Godric, I have to catch her.”_ **

**_“You just say that because you like -”_ **

**_Godric could not finish what he was going to say before Salazar tackled him to the ground._ **

**_“Enough boys! Get off each other and Godric keep your mouth shut.”_ **

**_“What does that mean Rowena? Does Salazar like someone?”_ **

**_Salazar froze at the question and nervously said, “Ya ,I do.”_ **

**_“Well, why did you not tell me!!” Helga said happily._ **

**_The others looked worriedly at Salazar before sitting alongside him._ **

**_“I like you, Helga. I liked you since I first met you.”_ **

**_Helga jumped back in surprise before worriedly saying, “But Salazar you know that -”_ **

**_“And I know that you like my younger brother.” he said harshly._ **

**_Helga looked at him sadly before laying down in the ground facing the sky and saying, “You know, there was a time where I liked you too.”_ **

**_Salazar looked at her quickly before laying down alongside her._ **

**_“Thats the thing isn’t it, when you were  still figuring out your feelings, she already did.” whispered Rowena._ **

**_“Ya its funny that way.” whispered Godric._ **

**_The four teens laid down on the grass and looked at the sky together, not knowing that this was where it all began._ **

**_The memory began to shift to another time when the others were much older._ **

**_“Why don’t we build Hogwarts here?1” Helga said._ **

**_“The place where it all started, huh.” Salazar whispered._ **

The memory or dream began to shift until abena gasped awake and whispered,  **“What was that? And why did the teens look like Zion, Illustris, Maraudo and I.”**

The fate of the four were intertwined at that very moment, it would be their choices that would determine it all.   


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Update: I know that I said last time that I was going to upload on Friday but the truth is that I would most likely upload somewhere next week or after. Sorry for the confusion but I am still working through this. Comment on how you like the memory placements that I put and will put for the others. They are for you not the characters, so pay attention. Till next time!!! Always, Stiles*


End file.
